


Clash of the Titans: Ghidorah VS Shin Ghidorah

by TheBrcklayer



Category: Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019), シン・ゴジラ | Godzilla Resurgence (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Dark, Gen, Ghidorah Trine, Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019) Spoilers, Hail to the king, King Ghidorah Lives, Madison Russell is a badass, Post-Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019), Protective Siblings, Seriously Tokyo Needs Monster Insurance, The Golden Demise, There Goes Tokyo, We need Kiryu in the MonsterVerse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 09:10:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrcklayer/pseuds/TheBrcklayer
Summary: However, what it had not expected was seeing another of itself.The same could be said of King Ghidorah, seeing the massive creature landing on the other side of Tokyo. It was almost like looking into a twisted funhouse mirror of sorts. His alternate self was massive, perhaps larger than he. His scales were a duller shade, and he was longer, lankier. Horns like that of a unicorn’s jutted out from his foreheads. It laughed at the sight of the One who was Many, a high pitched cackle that sounded almost musical in a way, like birdsong. It judged him with a degree of apathy and dismissiveness. After all, what was a king to a God?“Is that… us?” San asked.“So it seems,” Ni agreed. “A mockery of us. It does not hold itself up to our beauty and our grace!”----------------------------------A living nightmare gets thrown into another universe, another Tokyo who is only recovering from another King. It needs a savior. Sadly, said savior may not exactly be benevolent.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Clash of the Titans: Ghidorah VS Shin Ghidorah

One Madison Russell of Monarch was not having a good day. Then again, she mused to herself good days had been few and far between as of late, really. She wholeheartedly blamed Jonah -the bastard- for all of this. Perhaps somewhere at the back of her mind, the young woman blamed Monarch as well. They should have searched more for the man, and instead in the chaos and aftermath of Boston he had managed to slip away. Like a snake shedding his own skin, he’d used the chaos to forge himself a new identity and rebuild his group. She’d expected to hear from him again, everybody had really.

What nobody expected was not only him returning, but a certain space dragon as well practically in tow. Madison shuddered. She still had nightmares of seeing the creature’s almost sadistic smile as it landed in Fenway Park. She remembered it then turning to look her dead in the eye with a cold, unfeeling gaze. She would describe it as sociopathic. Madison knew projecting human emotions onto Kaiju was hardly proper, but with Ghidorah… 

She swallowed. There was a reason Dr. Graham had said “the Devil has three heads” when describing Ghidorah. The monster -for there was no other term to describe him with- defied every law of nature. No, it openly mocked them.

She had heard a portion of the monster had gone missing in Isle De Mara after Godzilla had bitten it off, but had wanted to dismiss it as just rumor.

But even now, as Jonah lay dead at her feet blood pooling into a small puddle she knew it was no such thing. Clutching the smoking gun, she pocketed it and whispered a curse to the now dead man. May he burn in whatever hell awaited him. An ear-splitting screech cut through the air, bringing Madison firmly back to reality. Right, the current situation. Here she was, in Rio de Janeiro as two massive Titans battled outside. One was flesh and blood, the other mechanical in nature. Nature and technology battled for dominance. Madison hoped to see it fit that nature was firmly on the losing side this time around. 

A reasonable enough facsimile of the King of the Monsters, she mused to herself as she broke into a sprint running down the corridors. MechaGodzilla, they called it. Not a very imaginative name at any rate but it seemed to be doing its job well. It was going toe to toe with the Golden Destroyer himself, and hopefully it would hold him off long enough for Monarch to put their plan into action. Madison could only hope. 

Madison mused on the rumors that Kiryu, as she had affectionately named him -she thanked her late mother for the Japanese classes- had been constructed with the bones of another Godzilla for his frame. It seemed decidedly ridiculous really. But then again, it seemed the ridiculous had a way of finding itself on her doorstep. Titanic thuds echoed from outside the maze of metal and Madison looked out a window to see Kiryu and Ghidorah tussling in the harbor. The bayfront of the city had been demolished, via a combination of the battle and the category six hurricane that was currently bearing down upon the ancient city. Ghidorah managed to recover, and used his three heads to pin and then slam Kiryu into the ground. Atop a mountaintop the famous Christ the Redeemer statue had been destroyed. Used as an improvised weapon by Kiryu in the midst of battle.

Then, a bright flash lit up the air and Ghidorah lurched backward as ice began to coat his chest. And Madison smiled. Finally, a good blow. It seemed Kiryu and his pilot were working perfectly. Now for part two of the plan. Flares were sent up, red smoke filling the sky. Ghidorah turned to face them, all six of his eyes alight with rage. And Madison swallowed nervously, looking at the massive cannon aimed directly at him. The Dimension Tide, they called it. It was supposed to send Ghidorah into some other world, as Rick had theorized.

Madison could only hope that whatever world Ghidorah landed on, it would already be a dead one. 

\---------------------------

Sadly, there had been no way to test the device until Ghidorah had arrived. Looking at him, Madison prayed as she saw the dragon charging up his gravity beams. And then she whispered: “This is for my mom, you sick fu…” and fired. The world was awash with light.

Evil stirred. Ancient beyond imagination. He went by many names, the Rainbow Serpent for example, while others referred to him as the Hydra, the Yamata no Orochi. And all that he saw was his domain. He was King Ghidorah, the one who was many. And he was angry.

Ghidorah howled in rage and humiliation, the sound was practically indescribable. Damn those humans! Damn them all! Snarling, he swore to himself that he would avenge this humiliation. He’d been caught off guard by their tenacity, and ingenuity he would admit. He did not like to admit it, but that was what had happened. The humans… they managed to keep surprising him again and again. He had thought teaming up with Godzilla and killing him once was how far they could go. But it seems they had every intention on digging their own hole deeper. Sending him away from his home, and using a False Titan to do so in the process! The nerve of them. Ghidorah was offended, having been bested by those apes and their mechanical insult. He sought to avenge his wounded pride. It was the only option open to him. He then took notice of his… surroundings. Something extremely curious had occurred. 

The Golden Destroyer raised an eyebrow. He’d gone through many an age and still somehow he managed to be surprised. Gently walking forwards on his wings, like a wyvern of sorts Ghidorah looked around. This was not Earth, or his Earth at any rate. Every part of it felt… wrong. After millions of years upon his planet, he had learned every inch of his domain. And so he knew just looking upon this world that something was wrong almost immediately. The temperatures were just that little bit too high, and the skies were just that little bit too clear for his liking. Ghidorah had seen the rise of human society and as much as he hated to admit it those disgusting ants had some merit. While he never understood what that giant lizard saw in them, they had managed to crawl out from the seas and take over what was once a Titan’s domain. Oh yes, Ghidorah would raze them from the lands eventually but it gave him satisfaction to know that he was not killing off a species who barely gave him any amusement. How he loved to watch them scramble and run, and feel their warm blood running through his mouth as he bit bone in half. 

Granted, Ghidorah had been no stranger to weirdness -it came with the territory of being a kaiju- but this possibly topped all of them. He suspected that giant lizard was laughing his ass off somewhere. And then probably going off to mate with Mothra. Ghidorah wasn’t stupid. He knew there was something more between them. He had to laugh at the mental image presented to him, a reptilian grub crawling on tiny spindly legs snorting out atomic fire instead of silk. If Ghidorah was a mockery of the natural order, what did that make that child? Oh, the irony. 

He hoped it died in Mothra’s womb, the last thing anyone -least of all him!- needed was a mutated spawn of Godzilla and that wasp crawling about. He supposed it would be only right to put it out of its misery, considering it probably didn’t have much of a life in store for it. The humans would probably treat it as a sideshow attraction! He laughed at the thought of it all.

“Brother Ni,” San asked, the third and final member of the trine regaining his bearings. Ichigo had been the first, with Ni soon to follow. “Where are we?”

“Does it matter?” Ni asked looking towards his ‘sibling’. “As long as we have a world, does it matter? A world’s a world. Humans are humans, the fleshbags are fleshbags!”

If Ichigo could sigh he would have. The bane of his existence, these two were. Them and the giant lizard. He did at times wish he was born with a single head, or that at the very least these other two idiots were brain dead and mute. Sure, they had their… uses but almost every waking hour was a headache waiting to happen. Especially with San. It was always with San.

San was… San. What more could be said about his absolute dunce of a head? 

He sniffed the air before recoiling, the entire world smelled of death and decay. He normally didn’t mind the smell per say, but it unnerved him to learn that something besides him was responsible. He reared his head to the sky, and let out a howl of rage as lightning split the sky. This humiliation had to be rectified. He would find the one who had broken this world and bring him to heel. He would then take his kingdom and re-establish his place in the Titan Monarchy.

Ichigo fought back the bile that was rapidly threatening to rise in his throat. He knew who he almost sounded like, and it sickened him. He almost sounded like that lizard. Bah. He had no intent on protecting this world, not by a long shot. His only interest was having something to rule over in the end. If it meant killing another kaiju, so be it. Those who defied the Golden Destroyer would learn as they always did in the end. 

The waters were a shade of red that almost did Ghidorah proud. The site of a grave slaughter indeed! He admitted if only to himself, whoever had broken this world had a sense of style at the very least. He imagined Godzilla, if he were here, would be howling in rage and swearing to fix this world or some such shit. He hadn’t seen Godzilla in such a fury in ages, not since he’d slaughtered Anguirus. While he had not actually seen the beast die, he knew he wasn’t long for the world. He imagined he’d crawled off somewhere, hopefully to save what little remained of his pride and die without his King seeing him in such a state. 

He smirked in sinister fashion. The beating Godzilla had given him afterwards had been totally worth it in the end. Killing his most loyal subject outside of that damn moth had been so much fun.

Taking to the skies, beating his mighty wings to achieve lift off he flew over what remained of his… prison? It looked like where he had been imprisoned at any rate. The glaciers were smaller, and there was an obvious difference in the water below but he presumed it was the same location.

“Brother Ichigo,” San chirped, a forked snake-like tongue darting back and forth from his mouth. “How badly are we going to thrash and smash the one who stole your pride?”

Ichigo turned to look at the most childish of the trio and smiled. “We shall see, Brother San. We shall see…”

“I just don’t wanna wait long, that is all!” San practically whined out as Ni severely suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. 

“...You’re such a child, San,” Ni muttered. “I swear that when we hatched you were born defective…” 

“In any case,” Ichigo decided. “We will find the one who… upstaged us and then we shall kill them, and then get our revenge on the humans who sent us to this wretched place!”

Flying onwards and feeling the storm gather beneath his wings, Ghidorah smiled and let out a shrill cackle. It was time to regain his crown.

\---------------------------

A record amount of lightning strikes in the Kanto region, that was what the news reports had said. Yaguchi paid it no mind. The earth had warmed itself up in recent years, so it was only reasonable to assume that more and more storms would follow as a side effect. 

He cast a glance outside to the city. There he stood, still frozen in time and seemingly a monument to all of humanity’s sins. Godzilla, they called him. It had only been due to a combination of luck and a well thought out plan that he had been finally stopped and Tokyo still stood today.

Yaguchi always wondered if he was still alive in there, still thinking and feeling about venting his rage on the humans who had turned him into the beast today. In a way, he almost pitied the creature. It had not asked to be turned into such an abomination, and yet thanks to the carelessness of man there it stood. 

He shuddered and quickly looked away. He knew it sounded silly, but the creature almost seemed to be staring at him. Judging him, in a way. Was he projecting? Possibly.

It was only human nature he supposed, to try and rationalize the mind of an animal. 

No matter the animal in question.

In any case, Yaguchi had other worries than thinking about Godzilla. Oddly, there had been the mysterious disappearance of a military satellite from above orbit over Greenland. The Russians shooting it down was one possibility that was being considered. There had been a few jokes around the office that some giant monster from space was responsible but after being reminded of Godzilla’s rampage they quickly had been quelled. Giant monsters were no longer a laughing matter.

He then looked out the window once more. That was odd, that storm had seemed to come up far faster than was natural. Rain pounded the windows of the newly constructed ministry as the winds howled outside. Jagged streaks of golden lightning cut through the skies.

He sighed to himself. It was going to be one of those days, wasn’t it?

Yaguchi looked at the paperwork piled upon his desk and the soggy noodles in front of him. Yes, he decided. It was going to be one of those days.

He wondered how it could possibly get any worse. Well, as it happened Fate deemed itself worthy of giving him an answer soon enough, at any rate.

A loud high pitched screech cut through the air, and Yaguchi felt a chill run down his spine. He looked out the window again and saw something on top of Mount Fuji. He could only describe it as something demonic, as if the infamous Yamata No Orochi from myth had been given shape and form. In a mockery of the divine, the golden hydra spread his wings and all three of its heads howled into the void. One head, the left one seemed to be regarding the ill-fated city with a small amount of curiosity, until the middle grabbed its horns in its jaws and pulled it back into line.

Yaguchi would have laughed, if the situation wasn’t so terrifying. And then he did, at the bitter irony of it all. Tokyo had managed to survive one monster only for something possibly far worse to appear on the horizon. He almost wished for Godzilla to return. Almost.

Ghidorah smiled as he looked out into the city and saw Godzilla standing in the middle of it all, frozen in ice. Well, that was interesting, wasn’t it? He held back a laugh, the so-called King of the Monsters had been defeated by the humans! In his own hubris and pride, he had neglected to consider that the very creatures he had sworn to protect would one day turn upon him. 

And now they had nothing to protect them from him.

“Brother Ichigo,” San asked. “Is it not possible that in this world, Godzilla was the cause of this planet’s… decay?”

“It is an entertaining thought,” Ichigo considered, mulling over the possibly in his head. San, for once in his life may have been exactly right. So far as he could see, no other kaiju seemed to exist in this world so that left only one distinct possibility. Well, this was an interesting turn of events. There was nobody to stop him, and even if there was they more likely would have cared less about protecting humankind and more defending their own territory. He believed the humans had a word for it. What was it again? Oh yes, it was called irony. “...On the other hand,” Ichigo considered. “I am not sure if even Godzilla could cause changes in global weather patterns…”

“Yes, it’s almost like something we could and moreover would do,” Ni agreed as Ghidorah walked forwards on his wings down Mount Fuji and into the city. Screams rose up as the massive hydra smashed the Tokyo Tower and sent it toppling down with a flick of one of his barbed tails. “Do you think we exist here, Brother Ichigo?”

“It is a very distinctive possibility, at any rate,” Ichigo answered. “In fact, I would-”

Then they felt it, a massive surge of energy cutting through the air like a knife would cut through butter. The trine all knew what it meant. It heralded the coming for a kaiju, and a truly powerful one at that. Ghidorah knew at once that whatever was coming -although he had a suspicion as to what exactly- this was the true culprit of whatever had broken this world. He roared in challenge. Let it come. He was King Ghidorah, the one who was many and nothing would stand in his way of achieving global domination. No matter what the world. 

And then the sky exploded in a colossal fireball as the trine felt another wave of gargantuanly radiant energy scythe through the air. Ghidorah’s eyes narrowed. So let the battle begin.

\---------------------------

A long time ago, the galaxy feared it. And then they had forgotten the terror of it. Dominion of it’s kingdom would have to be re-established, the Destroyer decided. And this time he would make absolutely certain that humanity and all that lived on the planet below would know his power, and finally be exterminated. Why it was driven to such lengths was a question many ancient alien civilizations had asked over the years and yet none had come up with an answer. “Why?” was a question many had posed every time it came from the stars and slaughtered yet another kaiju or yet another civilization. Millions upon millions of species, all across the stars extinct because of it. It wasn’t evil, at least not in the sense that we think of evil. No, evil implied it knew what it was doing was wrong.

In the end the answer to the aforementioned question was a brutally simple one. The Golden Demise did these things because it could. After all, when you were the greatest lifeform ever to come into being what other answer could there be in deciding domination of all that you saw before you?

However, what it had not expected was seeing another of itself.

The same could be said of King Ghidorah, seeing the massive creature landing on the other side of Tokyo. It was almost like looking into a twisted funhouse mirror of sorts. His alternate self was massive, perhaps larger than he. His scales were a duller shade, and he was longer, lankier. Horns like that of a unicorn’s jutted out from his foreheads. It laughed at the sight of the One who was Many, a high pitched cackle that sounded almost musical in a way, like birdsong. It judged him with a degree of apathy and dismissiveness. After all, what was a king to a God? 

“Is that… us?” San asked. 

“So it seems,” Ni agreed. “A mockery of us. It does not hold itself up to our beauty and our grace!”

The other Ghidorah spoke of civilizations being destroyed, and if King Ghidorah was not so interested in defending his territory from this imposter he probably would have been impressed. Civilizations on Mars and Venus, slaughtered like a human would swat a fly. Truly, this was his opposite. He elected to refer to this one as Reiwa Ghidorah, drawing upon the Emperors of Japan and the era in which they were crowned. 

Trouble was, there was one Ghidorah too many, and both of them knew it. One of the two would have to die. Like lightning, the Ghidorah of the Reiwa era struck, with a ferocity that surprised even its twin. Buildings were flattened as the Reiwa Ghidorah fired beams of pure lightning even as the False King wrapped his necks around him. Beams split the heavens, slicing through the gathering storm as powerful whirlwinds began to form all around the battlefield carving up Tokyo.

The King struggled to get a foothold against his counterpart, San and Ni prying away the other’s wings before all three heads shared nods and fired powerful gravity beams into their doppleganger’s chest. 

He then took to the skies as the Reiwa Ghidorah let out a shriek of rage. Intentional or not, it seemed the Death Song of Three Storms had become -at least for the moment- the champion of Japan. Golden glows lit up the sky as the Reiwa Ghidorah gave chase, slithering through the sky like some sort of giant serpent. Truly, this was the greatest of dragons.

The sky was shattered and torn asunder by its roar, and all who heard it prayed for some savior to come. Sadly, the closest they got was Ghidorah, who could care less about being humanity’s champion. All the False King wanted was to make sure this mockery of himself burned.

Reiwa’s eyes widened in shock. This creature dared to fight him? As another of its kind, it had but one duty and that was to serve him. Anything else was but an affront to it. But it would accept the challenge nonetheless, it had been far too long since it had been given any form of fight. And it was its duty to show the weak and the arrogant their place.

What it did not expect was for its counterpart to strike once more, the three heads rearing up and hissing like cobras before biting into its golden hide. Snapping away, they drew blood. Bright blue in color, as opposed to the King’s oily black. It stung, and hissed away at King Ghidorah’s hide like acid. But he paid it no mind. Compared to taking a nuclear pulse from that giant lizard this was nothing at all. A tail came and smashed itself into the Reiwa dragon’s hide, blades ripping into scale and drawing yet more blood. And then Ni grabbed another neck in his jaws, the Reiwa dragon letting out a scream of pain. Finally, an opening! And it was taken advantage of with San letting out a cackle before firing a gravity beam right down its gullet.

The Reiwa Dragon felt his insides burning. Agony, and shock. It held dominion over the galaxy, and this usurper dared to even touch him? It extinguished life as it felt fit to do so. The strong purged the weak, crushed them under heel and it was no different for this doppelganger. It was time to teach its other self a lesson.

Then came the full power of the Golden Demise as all three heads converged and fire gravity beam after gravity beam, buildings being lifted up into the air as King Ghidorah found himself forced back. Something shattered, and Ghidorah registered it as what was once the frozen form of Godzilla.

A shriek of rage came from the Golden Destroyer as he found himself pelted with the very buildings he had planned to make a nest for himself out of. The Reiwa Ghidorah smiled. It had been wounded, and it planned to return the favor in kind and in a thousandfold. That was its duty, to smite the weak and keep its place as the supreme lifeform of the galaxy. It scythed through its other’s right wing, tearing holes in the membrane. Over the shrill screams that the so-called King emitted, the Reiwa Ghidorah used one of his massive tails to slam him to the ground. It then grabbed the False King by the wing and with a mighty show of strength tossed him into Mount Fuji. The earth shuddered even as the Golden Demise took flight and then landed atop of the Golden Destroyer. The Reiwa Dragon smiled again as he looked down upon his foe. His jaws snapped and bit into scales, drawing an oily black blood before Ghidorah shrieked as he felt San being separated from the trine. The head frailed about in the jaws of the Reiwa Dragon, before being tossed up into the air and then swallowed.

Ni and Ichigo shared a nod, converging streams of energy onto their opponent pushing him off. Even as more buildings were tossed, King Ghidorah took to the skies at one point spinning like a corkscrew tucking in his wings to avoid them. Gravity beams ripped through the air, and Mount Fuji exploded, balls of fire and ash raining down upon what little remained of Tokyo before King Ghidorah dived grabbing his opposition by the necks once more before he was blasted away by gravity beams. 

In the end, however, he managed to fire off a powerful bolt of his own carving a deep gash into the battleground, the trench progressively growing steadily larger as blue blood drenched the grounds. The Reiwa Ghidorah lay at the end.

King Ghidorah rumbled lowly to himself, before landing atop of what used to be Mount Fuji. He had no doubt his opponent would recover. But it would take a few minutes by his guessing, as clearly that Ghidorah was meant for flight and so its body had built itself around that. It would take some time before it could pick itself off the ground. Using his heads, he bit and tugged at the display of flesh that was once San and like so many years before in a horrific display San was reborn.

Ichor oozed from his hide and he felt his body slowly beginning to regenerate. Then he took notice of the fact that the Other Ghidorah had vanished. He heard a shriek from above him and took to the skies in an instance as gravity beams rained down all around him like arrows. Clearly, the Other Ghidorah was faster on the recovery than he had previously surmised. Like a comet, Ghidorah shot up above the clouds of his own making as scales and flesh were seared by a familiar serpentine shape. 

With the moon as his backdrop, the Golden Destroyer was illuminated in a way that almost touched the divine. Almost. Five eyes glared back at him. One socket had been completely ripped open, along with some of the brow. Half of the center head of the Reiwa Ghidorah was missing.

If King Ghidorah was aware of the concept of religion, he would have compared this to his hell. Here he was faced with a foe that simply would not just die. 

Time to alter that, he decided. If this was to be his last battlefield, he would make sure this creature went with him. Six beams converged in midair, and met, before King Ghidorah flew out of the storm of electricity and grabbed his other self by the chest, wrapping his wings around him. He then simply fell into a freefall, a burning devil upon the earth seemingly falling from the stars onto Tokyo. At the very last minute, he let go and flew away as the Reiwa Ghidorah slammed into the earth with cataclysmic force. To make sure his foe was at last dead, he scoured the earth clean with gravity beam after gravity beam. A symphony of destruction, almost beautiful in the way everything was cleansed. 

Smoke rose, and King Ghidorah felt at last satisfied. It was over.

Or was it?

In one last act of defiance, the Reiwa Ghidorah leaped out of the ruins biting into King Ghidorah’s skin and ripping flesh from bone, with the King doing the same. In the messy entanglement of limbs, blood flew and ichor drenched the world. A golden stream of smiting judgement was fired, and one Ghidorah was pushed back necks being atomized as finally all things came to an end, as they must. A anti-god to a god, of sorts. Only one King to rule them all, and the Death Song of Three Storms emerged triumphant from what surely had to be his greatest of challenges. But it was a pyrrhic victory at any rate. King Ghidorah felt his vision blurring, his movements began to slow. He looked down, and saw his chest pieced by the Tokyo Tower. 

“So, that’s how it is…” Ichigo sighed to himself. He knew what had happened. The Other Ghidorah’s gravity attacks, they must have sent the structure flying with enough force to pierce him. Stepping forwards, he slowly but surely fell to the ground falling atop what remained of his final opponent. 

The Golden Destroyer, King Ghidorah, lay dead and this time he would not be returning. How ironic was it, that in the end he wasn’t finally disposed of by a Godzilla, but a combination of human ingenuity and of all things another Ghidorah. 

Yaguchi, for his part, emerged from the rubble, him and so many others taking cover in underground shelters. And now as they looked upon the two dead hydras they wondered what had they done to deserve this and if truly, the nightmare was finally over. After all, who was to say that Ghidorah wasn’t the only thing out there in the galaxy laying in wait for their time. And without anyone else to defend them, Earth was surely doomed.

...Wasn’t it? 

Far away, something stirred. Insectoid in nature, the greatest of moths opened her eyes...


End file.
